Blog 24 - 04. Februar 2009
Zeitraum: 3 - Tage nach Ausstrahlung der zweiten FolgeTOBY'S BLOG: CREATING THE NEW SERIES Garret Keogh - 4. Februar 2009 TOBY'S BLOG: CREATING THE NEW SERIES center|270 px Toby Whithouse, der Schreiber von Being Human, ist ein regelmäßiger Besucher des Being Human Blogs. Wir haben ihn gefragt, ob er sich euch vorstellen kann und dann regelmäßig hier vorbeischauen kann, um eure Fragen und Kommentare zu beantworten. Nun zu Dir, Toby: "Ok, das ist das erste mal, dass ich so etwas wie das mache. Wenn es funktioniert, dann wird das hoffentlich ein wöchentlicher Blog in der Ausstrahlungszeit von Being Human sein. Wenn es nicht funktioniert, dann müssen wir alle damit übereinstimmen, dass wir dieses niemals wieder zur Sprache bringen. Grundsätzlich ist es eine Möglichkeit für mich, spezifische Fragen zu beantworten, die ihr möglicherweise zu der Serie habt. Natürlich kann ich nicht alles beantworten - aber falls es etwas geben sollte, dass ihr erfrangen wollt, schreibt es in das Kommentarforum und ich beantworte so viele Fragen wie möglich. So um den Ball ins Spiel zu bringen, ich habe bemerkt, dass einige Fragen auf der Being Human Webseite und anderen Diskussions Foren... Warum kann der Pizzalieferant Annie in Episode 1 sehen und ihr Verlobter kann es nicht? Am Anfang der Episode kann *jeder* sie sehen. Der Schock, darüber ihren Verlobten zu sehen, lässt sie in ihre alte geisterhafte Forum zurückkehren. Es wurde alles in der Episode erklärt, ich erfinde das nicht. Oder... Mitchell und Sonnenlicht. Sonnenlicht ist nicht tödlich für alle Vampire - es war nicht tödlich für Dracula. Aber er mag es nicht. Wenn es um das Sonnenlicht geht, ist Mitchell etwas zimperlich, glaube ich. Nach Episode 2, hat mich jemand gefragt warum George nicht versucht hat extra Kleidung im Wald zu verstecken, oder warum er nicht einige der anderen Dinge versucht hat, die Tully ihm in Episode 2 beibringt. Mein Gefühl ist, und es ist etwas, auf das wir in der Serie immer wieder hinweisen, dass George in einem Status der total Verleugnung seiner Verfassung ist. Um Dinge zu finden die seinen Fluch erleichtern muss er sich mit diesem auseinandersetzen. Und das ist etwas, dass George einfach nicht kann. Es ist besser 27 Tage nicht daran zu denken und es dann so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. And endlich... in Episdode 1, warum zerbricht George während seiner Verwandlung nicht die Glasscheiben um nach draußen zu gelangen? Oh, richtig. Nun, er erzählt Mitchell, dass er die Vorhänge schließen soll soll, so dass der Wolf die Fenster nicht sieht und... oh haltet einfach den Mund... So, denkt nun über neue Fragen nach, und in der Zwischenzeit, nachdem ihr Episode 1+2 gesehen habt, dachte ich ich sag euch etwas über den Unterschied eine erste Episode oder eine spätere Episode zu schreiben. Ok, ich weiß dies klingt als ob ich das offensichtliche ankündigen würde, aber mit einer ersten Episode zeigt ihr dem Zuschauer eine Welt. Ihr stellt ihm eine völlig neue Pallete von Regeln, eine neue Sprache und Bevölkerung vor, in der Hoffnung, dass sie es genug lieben, um zurück zu kommen. Und dazwischen müsst ihr eine Geschichte erzählen. Die Charaktere vorzustellen macht am meisten Spaß. Ihr mact das über den Dialog und den Reaktionen zu Events. Wenn ich an einen Charakter denke, dann denke ich an einzelne Sätze oder Momente die diese Charaktere gut darstellen. Bei George ist es zum Beispiel der "Polo" Satz. Georges Interesse an Becca wird durch seine angeborene Schüchternheit behindert. (Was mich lachen lässt, ist wenn ich sehe, dass dieser Moment nicht der Satz ist, sondern das innerliche Zusammensacken, das Russell spielt als er bemerkt was er gesagt hat und ein kleiner Teil seiner Seele stirbt, und der schockierte Blick mit den weit aufgerissenen Augen von Aidan und Jessica.) Alles was ihr über den Charakter wissen müsst wird in diesem Moment zusammengefasst. Tonangebend sind der Regisseur und Regisseur für die Photographie, der Produzent und ich. Das Script zeigt wohin es geht, aber es ist ein Komitee, das gemeinsam entscheidet, wie wir dort hinkommen. Es ist die Geschichte die am schwierigsten ist. Jede Episode nach der Ersten konzentriert sich auf einen der Charaktere. Aber in Episode Eins müsst ihr den Charaktern denselben Raum bieten, denn die Zuschauer sehen die Charaktere zum ersten Mal (Ja - außer innerhalb des Pilots - aber dazu komme ich noch). Hoffentlich haben wir das in Episode erreicht. Aber, es ist trotzdem Mitchell's Episode. Ich wollte die drei Treffen mit den Vampiren so gestalten, dass sie den Besuchen der drei Geister bei Scrooge in Charles Dickens Weihnachtsgeschichte gleichen, mit dem letzten Besuch - von Lauren - die diejenige ist die seine Entscheidung festigt. Natürlich waren wir wir erfreut als wir die Zusage für die Serie bekamen. Das einzige Negative war, dass die Zuschauer unterteilt waren in diejenigen, die den Seriepiloten gesehen haben und diejenigen, die den Serienpiloten nicht gesehen haben. So wurde es zu einem Balanceakt zwischen dem erneuten Vorstellen der Serie, aber in einer Art, die die Fans nicht langweilen würde, die den Piloten schaun kennen. Episode 2 ging viel klarer voran. Es war eine deutlich einfachere Struktur, da diese sich auf einen Charakter konzentrierte und einen graderen Lauf nahm. IAus einer Vielzahl von Gründen bin ich sehr zufrieden mit der Episode. Neben unseren regulären Stars, gab es die außergewöhnliche Performance von Dean Lennox Kelly als Tully, und die wundervolle Sinead Keenan als Nina. Ihr werdet in den kommenden Wochen noch mehr von ihr sehen. Ok, nun zu euch. Allerdings sollte ich anmerken, dass ich eure Frage ignorien kann, wenn diese nur einen Fehler oder einen Widerspruch zusammenfasst." Ok, over to you. Though I should point out, if your question highlights a mistake or contradiction, I am allowed to ignore it!" Toby wird bald zurück sein mit einem anderen Blogpost. In der Zwischenzeit, schaut euch unseres Toby Whithouse Video Interview an, in dem Toby alles darüber erzählt wie sie Being Human zurück ins Fernsehen brachten und er seine Meinung über die Charaktere abgibt. Übersetzt nach: Zurück ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- WEITER